


Arrow Straight Through Your Heart

by BBH_HRJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, archer jaemin, best friend jeno, manager renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBH_HRJ/pseuds/BBH_HRJ
Summary: Jaemin asks Renjun to stay behind with him so he could lock up after Jaemin's extra practice time, much to Renjun's chagrin. He just doesn't understand how he couldn't do it himself.What Renjun doesn't know is that Jaemin has his own reasons as to why he wants him to stay behind.





	Arrow Straight Through Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> kinda beta-ed but don't quote me. if you see anything please tell me  
> listened to [this playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1cWvPU9GMAnb0nhDe1DOeL) while writing lol

Sighing heavily he unlocks his locker putting his books inside.  

_ Today is going to be a long day I can already feel it.  _ Renjun thinks to himself 

He looks into it, eyes slithering all around the small space looking for something in particular, once he finds it he lets out a little gasp in wonder, amazed at what he finds. This time it’s a little a little silver pin of the moon and stars. Renjun smiles and holds it close to his chest closing his eyes. 

_ I’ll figure out who you are so I can thank you in person  _

He gently puts it back into his locker making sure to wrap it up in his extra jacket for safekeeping. Renjun shuts his locker and looks to his right to see Jeno walking towards. He smiles upon seeing him. Jeno making it to where Renjun was standing leans on the locker next to his. 

“What’s up stranger?” Jeno tilts his head in question 

“Oh, nothing. The usual I guess. Gotta stay after a little longer because you-know-who is apparently incapable of handling something as simple as locking up himself.”

Jeno just laughs like he usually does even though he basically hears the same spiel every day. “Okay then. I just wanted to check up on you. I gotta get to practice before it gets too late.” 

“Alright Cap, I’ll see you later?”

“Ya, I’ll probably stop by at your house when I’m done!” Jeno yells down the hall as he running in the direction of the basketball courts.  

“Gotcha! Bye!” he yells back waving his hands and arms dramatically.

_ Now I gotta prepare myself before I see him  _

\---

“Do I really need to be here still?”

“Of course you do! Who’s going to lock up if you’re not here?”

“Uh, I don’t know...You!” 

“You’re funny,” Jaemin says without a hint of amusement in his voice, “Anyways I’m just about ready to go so you won't have to wait long.”

_ Thank gosh, I’m this close to strangling this kid _

Jaemin packs up his practice arrows and his equipment, finally ready to leave the practice field. 

_ Took him long enough _

“It wasn’t even that long, stop being dramatic.”

“I  don’t think you have the right to tell me to stop being dramatic when you’re the king of theatrics.”

“What do you mean by that? I’ve done nothing to give you that inclination.” 

“Really? Coming from the one that can’t lock a door by himself.”

“I just don’t trust myself! You know I have the tendency to lose things easily!”

“Mmhm.” Is all Renjun’s response. 

Jaemin sighs in defeat knowing he didn’t convince the former in the least. Renjun noticed the drop in mood and tried not to laugh at the sight. “Anyways, I won’t be able to lock up for you tomorrow because I have an appointment.” He says this as he’s locking the gate not noticing Jaemin’s reaction. Finishing up the task at hand he finally looks up to realize the look on the former’s face, which he couldn't quite pinpoint really. 

“What’s with you?”

“Does this mean I won’t be able to see you tomorrow?” 

“Probably not. Not unless I see you in passing periods.” 

“Then can I come with you?”

“To my appointment?”

“Nevermind, that sounded super stupid after I said it.” 

“I mean… kinda.” Renjun says while laughing. 

“But what am I supposed to do without you?”

“Well how about this one day you stay after, lock up yourself, and I’ll just make it up to you later.”

“How will you do that? How will you make it up to me?”

“It’ll be a surprise. You'll find out when it comes to that. So what do ya say?” 

After a moment Jaemin breaks the silence with a solemn tone to his voice, “I guess.” 

This makes Renjun laugh outright,  “You make it seem like I’m asking you to dispose of a body or something. It’s just locking the gate.” 

“Okay firstly, it’s not just locking the gate, I’m worried for the state of this place while you’re gone. Secondly, practice just won’t be the same without you here. And thirdly, your example was pretty morbid. You could’ve said cleaning the house or at least something normal.” 

“It is normal!” Renjun exclaims, “Anyways, you’ll be fine. You have my complete faith and trust.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I know you can do it.” Renjun looks down at his watch and notices they’ve been standing around talking for almost ten minutes now.

“Jeno!”

“Jeno?”

“He’s supposed to meet me at my house, I gotta get going.”

“Oh.”

“Okay look, here are the keys. You now have access to the gate and the supply shed and anything else you may need tomorrow. I have to go now but I’ll see you soon?” Renjun walks away while asking the question, almost walking backward to see Jaemin’s reaction, yet still not realizing his dejected demeanor.

“I got you. Thanks, Junnie.” 

Renjun just gives Jaemin a thumbs up in reply and almost but runs to his car,  leaving as soon as he got in. 

_ He’ll do fine. He’s going to be an adult in a few months, he has to grow up sometime. _

\---

The next day Renjun’s appointment had ended early enough to where he was able to check up on Jaemin and get the keys back.

_ I said he needed to grow up, but here I go to check up on him… I hate the thought of him doing my job for me _

Renjun rolls his eyes at himself, sighing deeply before getting out of his car and walking to the archery fields. 

Making it to the gate he notices Jaemin cleaning up the arrows and putting them back into the shed. Rejun was just about to open the gate and see him when he notices Jaemin walking out with a small gift box in his hands. Confusion courses through his mind.

_ What in the world is he doing? _

Jaemin then walks to the direction of the lockers and Renjun sneaks after him. He follows him up to the point where he can see the other male walking up to his locker. That’s when it strikes Renjun like a lightning bolt.

_ He’s the one?! _

Renjun contains his gasp as he doesn’t want to draw any attention to himself, not yet at least. Just to make sure it’s him that Jaemin is giving the gift to he waits until he sees him opening his locker and placing the box in there. Once Jaemin closed the locker Renjun walks out from his hiding spot. 

“So it was you!” Renjun accuses loudly causing Jaemin to jump.

Holding a hand to his chest Jaemin answers exasperatedly, “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t try to play all innocent with me. I just saw you put a gift into my locker.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jaemin tries to say confidently but failing as his voice wavers a bit.

“So if I open my locker now I won’t see a little gift box in there?”

After a pause, Jaemin finally answers looking ultimately defeated. “Open the locker.”

Renjun surprised by the statement hesitates before entering his code and opening it up. 

Upon opening it he sees the same little gift box he saw earlier in Jaemin’s hands. Even though he was positive it was in there he still lets out a little gasp and picks it up gently. The whole Jaemin is watching him warily, awaiting his reaction. 

Renjun opens the box and sees a pin of Moomin holding a heart balloon.

“Jaemin… this is so sweet. But why do you keep gifting me things?” Renjun asks finally looking up at Jaemin. 

“I-I wanted to give them as a thank you.” 

“For what? Why didn’t you just give it to me in person?” 

“For keeping me company and locking up for me even though I know you hate it. It’s also an apology for taking your precious time away from you.”

Renjun just looks at him speechless, after a time he finally regains his voice, “but you still didn’t tell me why you just didn’t give it to me in person, or at least tell me it was from you?” 

“Because I didn’t want to get in the way of your boyfriend.” 

“Boyfriend?” 

“Jeno. I didn’t want to get between you two.”

“Oh my gosh!”

Jaemin steps back a little at the intensity in Renjun’s voice.

“He’s not my boyfriend. I don’t know how many times I’ve said this already. He’s just my best friend.”

“Oh.”

Renjun sighs and closes his eyes for a few seconds. “Jaemin, let’s go get something to eat, ya?”

Jaemin’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Why?”

“Why not? Let’s see what happens.” Renjun remarks with a little shrug.

“Okay. Why not?”

They walk out the building on their way to Renjun’s car ready to see what happens next. 

\---

“I left all my stuff back there.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just drive you back, you left your car as well remember?” 

“You’re right!” 

“Anyways, Jaemin where are the archery club keys?”

“About that…”

“Jaemin!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did any sort of justice to the prompter. I would especially like to thank the fest allrenzine for their continuous support. I don't where this would be without them.


End file.
